According to conventional 802.11 WiFi protocol, if a target station (STA), such as a target device, for example, a webcam wants to join a specific network, a Service Set IDentifier (SSID) and pass-phrase information (i.e., WiFi provisioning information) must be provided to the target device. However, the information cannot be sent using WiFi data packets, because a STA in the infrastructure Basic Service Set (BSS) can only send data packets to its associated Access Point (AP). Therefore, it is desirable to devise a mechanism to convey these WiFi provisioning information.